Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to consumer electronic devices, particularly cell phones, tablets, and other mobile devices (however, applicability is also relevant to non-mobile devices).
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improvements to storage systems, including but not limited to the use of memory devices including NAND flash.
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to consumer electronic devices particularly cell phones and their use with cloud-based services.